Visions of Hope
by Flame3
Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin and his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi get caught in involving a corrupt Jedi taking her revenge on the Jedi Council. This takes place in the time period between TPM & AOTC. (Not a Romance!) (Incomplete) (30+ Chapters!)
1. Mother

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 1  
Mother**

**Naboo was filled with the abundance of neon lights and late drivers, keeping the weak sleepers restlessly maneuvering in their beds. Loud noises and other distractions were common in the large city of Naboo, as well as many other unpleasantness and deceptions. **

**But for one boy, he could only wish that the noises would wake him from his stressful slumber. Nightmares filled his dreams. Dreams of the boy's mother suffering and calling for him. Every night he would wake up in tears, yearning for someone to comfort him, but he hid his yearning carefully. **

**The boys name was Anakin. Anakin was a boy with curly dirty blonde hair and mysterious blue eyes. He was a apprentice Jedi in training. His master was a skilled and famous Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin was in a great hurry to grow up and become a Jedi master. Every Master Jedi that spoke with him assured him that he could be the most powerful Jedi the galaxy has ever seen. But Anakin's only problem was that his emotions were to strong for him to ignore. **

**Anakin was forbidden to see his mother. It was one of the Jedi laws that ordered Jedi to hold no emotional attachment to anyone or anything. But out of all strangeness, the Jedi encouraged the apprentices to love... **

**Anakin woke from his nightmares, his face and bare chest drenched with cold sweat and breathing heavily. He rose quickly from his bed and wiped the dripping sweat on his face. All he could say was whom he feared most for... "Mother". **

**He stood up from his bed and went across the room to stare into the mirror. He saw the fear in his face, the stinging fear that his mother was dying and he wasn't there to save her. He quickly wiped the fear from his head for the Jedi weren't allowed to fear. Sometimes Anakin stated to himself that Jedi weren't allowed to be human. That they weren't allowed to be individual and care for others. **

**Anakin's room wasn't ver large, but very suitable to what he had to sleep in the past years he had undergone with Obi-Wan. It had a glass wall to the far side of his room where he could view the city. Plants were set everywhere for decoration and lamps were hanging from the ceiling, giving dim light. Obi-Wan was in the room across the hall from Anakin. They were staying in a hotel near the Naboo palace. **

**Obi-Wan was ordered to take Anakin and search for an assassin that was attacking Jedi Knights and their apprentices. It wasn't any major deal because no Jedi's were hurt yet, but they only wanted to be safe. The only description they had of the assassin was that it was female and carried two guns around with her. She was chalk white and bald except for the ponytail she kept held up in the beck of the very back of her head.**

**Anakin's door opened and his master walked in. "Nightmares again, my Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**"Of course not, Master," Anakin replied, giving his master the best smile he could produce, even though he had nothing to smile about. "I am fine." **

**"I have been around you to long to except that answer," Obi-Wan said with a laugh. "Was it about your mother again?"**

**"Yes, Master," Anakin replied turning to face the window, staring at the neon lights. **

**"It's only something inside of you that is giving you these nightmares, Anakin," Obi-Wan told the youth. "You must destroy the emotion that is giving you this fear that could cost you everything."**

**"And how would you know what I feel, Master?" Anakin sneered calmly, but effectively. "Have you ever had someone so dear to you that you would lose everything just to see them?" **

**"No, but if you would follow the Code of the Jedi you wouldn't have to worry about it, Padawan!" **

**"I have heard this lesson before, Master," Anakin told him. **

**Anakin then gave a heavy sigh and surrendered the battle he just started with Obi-Wan. "I apologize to you, Master. I agree that I am only bringing this upon myself..."**

**"Good, Anakin. Now go wash up and we will go searching for this assassin." At that, Obi-Wan left Anakin's room and entered his own. **

**Anakin nodded to himself and walked to one of the two doors in his room. He walked in and removed the little clothing he bore under his torso and poured himself a warm bath to calm his nerves. He needed to forget his mother....**

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*  
TADAHH! How was it? Don't fear to Review! Cuz fear just leads to the Dark Side! ;o)  
I'll just mention that I just "sorta" got into Star Wars. I didn't like the original three that came out, but I like these. But I'm avoiding the title of "Star Wars Nerd", so don't expect lots of Yoda talk =o) **


	2. Time

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 2  
Time**

**When Anakin was fininshed bathing, he stood out of the warm water and dried himself off with his white towel. He sighed and securely wrapped it around his waist. Nothing could relieve him of his constant worries.**

** Other than his mother, something else was creeping around in the boys head. He remembered, when he was about seven or eight years younger, an angel that had visited him when he was a slave and owned by Watto. The angel called herself Padme. But Anakin new that she wasnt telling eveyrthing by the way she looked.**

** She enticed Anakin with her brown eyes, and her brown hair. But she soon later revealed that she was the Queen of Naboo, and that she had a decoy set up in case of possible assasination. Anakin had fallen in love with and angel, but a forbidden angel... **

**Anakin felt more sorrow well up in his heart. Nothing he could do could change what he felt, so he decided he was just going to have to suffer from it. He sat down on the foot of his bed, his towel stilll wrapped around his waist, and fought back the tears that he felt forming. **

**Anakin's door opened and Obi-Wan gracefuly walked in. He then eyed over Anakin, sitting almost naked at the end of his bed. Anakin's head was bowed low, leaving his long braid hanging in front of his face. Obi-Wan knew what was troubling the boy. **

**Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and sat on the end of his bed. He put his arm around Anakin's shoulders and gave a comforting pat on the back. Anakin was warmed by Obi-Wan's affection, but it would take more than a pat on the back to solve his problems. He problems were to deep and painful to be helped. **

**Anakin looked up and met Obi-Wan's gaze. He brushed his long braid behind his ear and sighed. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say exactly, but he knew he needed to. **

**"Just give it time, Anakin...," Obi-Wan said, hoping it made more sense than he felt it did. **

**"I have been giving it time, Master," Anakin said. "But time isn't a working remedy for me, time has been only making it worse for me, Master."**

**"Then more time is needed, my Padawan learner," Obi-Wan said, frowning a bit.**

** Obi-Wan then removed his arm from around the boy and stood up. "Queen Jamillia has requested our presence today. We will leave as soon as you dress yourself, Anakin."**

** At that, Obi-Wan left Anakin's room so Anakin could have some privacy. Anakin dropped his towel and found his robes on top of the small dresser in the corner of his room. He placed them on and his pants that he left in the bathroom. When he was finished, he met Obi-Wan out in the hallway.**

**"Are you set?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**Anakin nodded his head and the two set of to the Naboo palace. They had a yellow car waiting in the basement. When they reached it, they hopped in and flew to the Paalce of Naboo.**

** This was going to be the start of Anakin's emotional battles...  
*****_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*   
I know this chapter isnt very long, but I got the purpose of the whole entire chapter in it. Trust me, they'll get long as I get deeper into the story. And I don't think I made myself clear when I said, "This WILL be a long one!" I meant about 30+ chapter! ^_^ This WILL be a long story, so keep reading and reviewing for more inspiration form me. Right now im doing a chapter per day, but if people start "inspiring", by reviewing or other kind of feedback, I can move up to about 3 or 4 chapters per day. This could also possibly increase the story length, so its all up to you readers!**


	3. Queen Jamillia

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 3  
Queen Jamillia**

**Obi-Wan was the driver of the air taxi they owned. Anakin silently kept to himself in the passenger's seat. Thoughts of Padme and his mother clouded his mind. They were like a toxic fog that brought forth many torturous internal beatings. It was like rubbing salt on the wounds of his soul...**

** Obi-Wan pulled into the Palace docking station and parked the flying vehicle in a vacant spot. The Master and his Padawan learner got out of the craft and walked towards a guarded door. **

**The guards inspected the Jedi nights and allowed them access into the building. A handmaid met the two through the door and motioned for them to follow her.**

** She led them through long passages and jewled walls until they reached the Royal Throne room. On the throne sat the Queen of Naboo. She was dressed in a lacey black dress, which had abstract designs sewed on with great skill. Her face was covered with the traditional white paint and she had the "Scar of Rememberance" painted on her bottom lip. The Scar of Rememberance is to remind the peoples of Naboo of the hard times and pain that they had undergone before their city had flourished. **

**Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to Queen Jamillia and she gave them permission to rise. The Queen's Handmaids were lined on both sides of her throne, dressed in rainbow gowns that had hoods, which shadowed their identities.**

**"Welcome Jedi nights," Queen Jamillia proclaimed with a deep and powerful voice. "I and grateful that you have fulfilled my request of joining me here." **

**"We are yours to serve, your Highness," Obi-Wan replied. **

**"I have a favor to ask you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Jamillia stated. "The Jedi Master Yoda has recommended you and your Padawan learner to take my short-term request." **

**"Anything you ask of me will be for filled, your Grace," was Obi-Wan's response.**

**"Good," the Queen said with a nod. "I would like you to guard my niece who is recently visiting me. I have my own protection, but I fear that some may look at her as good ransom material. I fear for her safety, but also look forward to her presence here in my kingdom. Do you accept?" **

**"I accept, your Grace," Obi-Wan replied.**

**"Good," she said with a heart-warming smile. "She will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. I will now inform her family of her temporary security. I am sure they will feel relieved that such a fine Jedi Knight will be protecting young Janaka." **

**The Queen the nodded her head and dismissed herself from the throne room. Her handmaidens followed, their heads bowed low with respect for the Queen of Naboo. **

**When the guards had also left, leaving the two Jedi's alone, they discussed their new assignment.**

**"This will be a great practice for you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence in the room. "You will learn some helpful hands-on experience starting tomorrow." **

**"I hope this assignment can help relieve some of my thoughts," was all Anakin replied with. This was his true hope for his future.**

**A servant then appeared in the throne room and gave the two Jedi a small bow. "The Queen has had your bedrooms set up. I trust that you didn't leave anything of importance at your previous residence?"**

**"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "We are ready to be shown to out rooms.   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*   
Just for those who are getting suspicious, there will be no romance or love exchanged between Anakin and Janak. I will also add that I will bend the story a little, Padme will make an appearance, but no chemistry or anything else major will appear in this fic! **


	4. Evening Chat

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 4  
Evening Chat**

**Anakin spent that night without much sleep. He feared that dreams of his mother would soon burst into barely manageable dreams. Just thinking about them made him want to burst down let the tears flow down his face. But he was a Jedi, so he wasn't allowed to cry. **

**Anakin sat on a cushioned chair on his balcony, staring at the quiet water that made up most of the planet of Naboo. His Padawan braid gently placed between his fingers as he played with it and absorbed what little amusement that he could get from it. He wondered why his life was so horrible to him. He knew there were other people who were even more less fortunate than him, but he couldn't help but pity himself.**

** Anakin had a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his normal Jedi shirt underneath, but he only bore his bare skin, which had small Goosebumps forming because of the cool air. He let out a heart-breaking sigh as Padme crossed his mind. Not a day went by that he didn't think of either his mother or Padme. He wondered if she looked the same... or if she had become even more beautiful.**

** His thoughts were interrupted by the glass entrance to the balcony lifted up and made an entrance to a pair of booted feet. When the feet had crossed the boundary line of the balcony and Anakin's room, it slid shut again mechanically. Anakin's keen sense of the Force gave away who it was. It was none other than his Master Obi-Wan.**

**"Why are you still awake, young one?" Obi-Wan asked. "The hour is late and we still have to meet the Queens niece."**

**"I am not sleepy, Master," Anakin stated calmly. **

**"It's no use hiding it, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, sitting on the chair placed next to Anakin's. "Tell me about it, it might help these nightmares pass." **

**"I am fine, Master... really," was how Anakin replied. **

**"Tell me now, Padawan learner, or I might have to go to extremes to get you to speak."**

** Anakin dropped his Padawn braid and cuddled into his warm blanket better. He then faced the opposite direction of Obi-Wan to hide any tears that might slip from his eyes. He needed to be strong for his master. He needed to show that no doubt or strong emotion will take over that might prevent him from becoming a Jedi Knight. **

**"I...I... I am not sleeping well any more...," Anakin said, choking a little. "I find that I do not need sleep as much anymore, Master. So I am staying up for tonight..." **

**"Do not lie to my, Anakin," Obi-Wan sent with a small chuckle. "Is it your mother again?" **

**At first Anakin turned towards Obi-Wan answered with a shake of his head, but he found the use of lying worthless and nodded his head yes. He then lowered his head as he felt the heat rush around his eyes. He kept thew tears form pouring, but he knew that someday they would have to come out. **

**"I will ask of you to go to sleep... for me, Anakin. I know it is allot to ask, but I will need you to help protect the Queen's niece. The more you face the nightmares, the sooner they shall leave," Obi-Wan said, hoping that Anakin would give in to him.**

**"I will, Master," Anakin replied. "But promise me something...". **

**"Anything, Padawan learner," Obi-Wan replied, getting interested on what Anakin had to bargain with.**

**"Promise me that you will always be hear for me. What I believe I fear the most is being alone...," Anakin said, choking a bit with losing battle against tears. **

**"That I can do for you, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. He then stood up form his chair and gave Anakin a pat on his back and left the balcony. **

**Anakin rose from his chair also and slowly left the balcony and towards his bed. As he slipped under the sheets he let out a small prayer to the force.**

**"Mother... please be safe..."...   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*  
Next chapter is when most of the Action will take place. I have allot planned for Anakin and Obi-Wan, so stay tuned! I can assure you now that I will have at LEAST 30 chapters about this length. I am finally REALLY getting into this story! Please review because it is "fuel for writing" for me!  
And for a side note, there is no "homosexual' activity that is going to happen in this story. I'm not homophobic so don't accuse me of it, but I really don't know how to write romance to begin with! =)**


	5. Janaka

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 5  
Janaka**

**Anakin was sound asleep in his bed, no nightmares, or even dreams of that matter lurked in his sleep. His slumber was so peaceful that Obi-Wan had to wake him. Obi-Wan just gently shook him at first, but no reply came from the sleeping teen. **

**Obi-Wan then just pulled the sheets right off of Anakin and lifted him up so that his back stood straight up. Anakin's eyes then popped open and he saw his master grinning. **

**"I take it that you sleeped peacefully, young one," Obi-Wan said, as the grin grew bigger and it became a laugh.**

**"I am sorry, Master!" Anakin said, jumping to his feet and running to the chair he had discarded his extra clothes on.**

**"We need to report to the throne room immediately, so you won't have time to wash or tidy up," Obi-Wan said. "I'll be waiting in the hall." **

**"Yes, Master," Anakin said, pulling his shirt over his head. He put his boots on and fastened them and finally pulled his Jedi cloak over his shoulders. After his attire was properly placed on him, he met Obi-Wan out in the hall. **

**"How is my sleeping beauty?" Obi-Wan said jokingly. **

**Anakin grew red with embarrassment and some anger. "Please do not tease me, Master," Anakin replied, as the pair walked to the throne room. "You know I hate it when you do that, Master!" **

**"Looks like you need more beauty sleep," Obi-Wan said, pointing to Anakin's hair. "Or do you like the old mop look for your hair?" **

**Anakin quickly ran his fingers through the knots and adjusted his Padawan braid behind his ear. "You really have little room to be speaking, Master!"**

**They then walked into the main hall and could see the open doors to the throne room. Anakin began to walk, but his master grabbed his shoulder. **

**"I sense some disturbance, young one," Obi-Wan said. "It's not here, but something is wrong..." **

**Anakin didn't sense anything, but he trusted his Master's judgement. Anakin just nodded his head and the two Jedi proceeded to the throne room. **

**When they walk inside the Queen rose from her throne. She had the traditional face paint on as usual, and wore the strangely appealing clothes that Naboo's Queens always seemed to wear. But what caught Anakin's eye was a young girl standing next to the throne. **

**She had brown hair and eyes, and a long black dress on. She was about 19 or 20 and wasn't suprisingly attractive, but her looks weren't unfortunate at all. **

**"Welcome Jedi masters," the Queens powerful voice spoke. "Janaka has just arrived. I am sure you would like to go over her security with her so she can know all precautions and rules. But I will be having lunch with her to catch up on things," the Queen said, looking at the brown haired girl and smiling. **

**"I am glad to be here Queen Jamillia," Janaka replied, lightly bowing her head. "Thank you for having me, your highness." **

**"Please!" Queen Jamillia said giggling. "You may still call me Ja-Ja!" **

**"Fine then Ja-Ja," Janaka said giggling. Queen Jamillia gave her a wink and returned her eyes on the Jedi. **

**"Go now, Janaka," Queen Jamillia said. "I will send a hand-maid to summon you at near noon." **

**Janaka then left her position beside the throne and joined the Jedi as they left the throne room. **

**"Where is your room, young one?" Obi-Wan asked.**

**"Near yours I believe, Master Jedi," Janaka replied.**

** The Jedi then walked towards their room and saw a room at the end of the hall guarded by two armed guards. -"I am guessing this is your room," Anakin said, giving Janaka a glance. **

**"I suppose so," she replied, walking up to the guards. **

**"Are you Queen Jamillia's niece, Janaka?" The guard asked. **

**"Yes, I am," she replied to the armored man. **

**"Then this would be your room as long as you visit the Naboo palace under Queen Jamillia's rule," the guard said, pushing in a password that opened the door. The guard then handed the two Jedi a device so that they could see what Janaka's security cameras were picking up.**

** Janaka and the Jedi walked into her room, which led into a living room-like area. There were two couches parallel to each other with a coffee table in the center. One complete side of the room was a balcony, which looked over the large ocean and some of the beautiful city.**

** Janaka walked into one of the many doors in the room. Inside was her large bedroom, which had suitcases, piled on top of her bed. **

**"I'm glad my luggage arrived on time!" Janaka proclaimed, trying to break the silence.**

**"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied. **

**Obi-Wan then explained to her where cameras were in her room so that she could make sure that she would make an appearance in fort of one every now and then so they knew she was well.**

** After about 30 minutes of explaining, Janaka changed the subject. "Since I'm going to be seeing you allot each day, why don't we introduce ourselves?"**

**"That sounds like a good plan to me," Anakin replied. He was also quite bored with Obi-Wan's long explanations. **

**"Good, then why don't you start?" Janaka replied. She then walked into the living room and took a seat on one of her couches. She offered the Jedi a seat with a hand motion and they both accepted. **

**"My name is Anakin, I am a Padawan learner as you can see," Anakin said. "I guess that's just about there is to me..." **

**"Where do you come from, Anakin?" Janaka asked. **

**"I... I was a slave on Tatooine," Anakin said bowing his head.**

**"What about your parents?" Janaka said, but then saw Anakin's head bowed low. "I am sorry if I have brought hurtful memories. You don't have to answer Anakin!" **

**"It... It's all right, Janaka," Anakin replied. "My mother is still on Tatooine... still a slave. But I never met my father, Obi-Wan has obtained that job to me. And to that I can say that I am very grateful." **

**Anakin then looked at Obi-Wan and gave a nod of his head. Obi-Wan never thought of himself of Anakin's father, but he now knew that he himself had placed another piece to the puzzle of Anakin's heart. **

**"I'll take my turn now," Janaka said, breaking the silence of sorrow. "I am from Coruscant. I live my mother and father there. Ja-Ja... I mean Queen Jamillia, was like a sister to me. But when she became Queen of Naboo I didn't get to see much of her. That is really there is to tell about me!" **

**The entrance door to Janaka's living room opened and a handmaid walked in. -"The Queen summons you, milady," ther maid said. **

**"I must go now," Janaka said. "I hope to see you again soon Anakin!" **

**She then rushed out of the room and followed the handmaid. **

**"I believe she will do well," Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin. **

**"I personally believe she will try something tricky," Anakin said. -"Do you want to make a bet, Padawan learner?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**"Yes, I do!" Anakin said. "If I win, you will... have to shave your face and head as a Padawan learner would!"**

**"Fine then," Obi-Wan said smiling. "Then if I win, you will have to not argue with me for a week! And if you fail to do so I will be able to choose a suitable punishment. And beware, Anakin, I can find a very 'good' punishment for people who don't keep their word!" **

**"Deal!" Anakin said as they clasped hands and shook on it.   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*   
Okay people! Don't get any dirty thoughts on what Obi-Wan's punishments! Any-who, don't forget to review!**


	6. Lunch with the Queen

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 6  
Lunch with the Queen**

**Janaka was led to the Palace's garden where Queen Jamillia was waiting. She was sitting on a white chair while sipping on tea on a glass table.**

** Janaka sat down on the only vacant seats, for there were only two, and was warmyl greeted by her aunt.**

** "How was your introduction by the Jedi's, Janie?" Queen Jamillia asked, calling Janaka by her nickname.**

** "It went very well," she replied. "I was particulary interested in the Padawan, Anakin." **

**"Yes, he is very handsome, but way over your league," Queen Jamillia replied. **

**"What do you mean?" Janaka asked, as a servant placed a cup in front of her and poured tea in, using the tea pot in the center of the glass table.**

** "He is a Jedi!" Queen Jamillia said laughing and adding a sugar lump to her tea. "He is not to fall in love. It is part of the Code of the Jedi."**

** "I know... but I can't help it," Janaka replied with a frown.**

** "Plus there is something odd about that boy. Somehting hidden behind the good looks that I am sure we wont like," Jamillia said, sturring her tea a bit more. **

**"He used to be a slave on Tatooine, Ja-Ja," Janaka said. "And his mother is still one! You can't tell me that there is something odd about that. I think that is what he hides... his feelings for his mother."**

** "Yes, that could be a probable answer," Jamillia replied. **

**"I feel so bad when I think about what he had to go through as a boy...," Janaka said, sipping her own tea.**

** "Yes, slavery is a horrible thing, but places like Tatooine aren't part of the Republic, so our laws on slavery do not count for them," Ja-Ja replied.**

** "Everytime I think about him treated badly as a slave I just want to give him a hug and tell him that it will be all right," Janaka said, frowning. **

**"I think you just want to give him a hug, Janie!" Jamillia said, laughing a bit.**

** "There might be something more though... something else he's hiding," Janaka said, dazing off into space.**

** "Why should you care? Your only going to be here for a couple of weeks, so you probably will never see him again," Jamillia said. **

**"I guess I should try and look at him as my protector instead of something more..."   
**

***--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*   
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------* **

**Anakin retired to his room. He had allot to think about now. Janaka had brought back the memories of his abandoned mother. He sat on the foot of his bed and pondered. He pondered over if he should go and rescue his mother from whatever she is suffering from, or if he should just let the force be the decider of his mother's fate. **

**He knew Obi-Wan would never agree to him going back to Tatooine, but maybe he should just abandon his master. Which did he care more for? His Jedi carreer... or his mother? **

**He only knew that once he left the Jedi, there was no turning back...**

**He pondered more as a pair of watchful eyes observed the boy. Through his balcony window is where the intruder hid itself. It watched with ice cold eyes ful of hatred...   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*  
The actions is about to start! Either the next chapter or the one after that! **


	7. Voola

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 7  
Voola**

**Anakin still sat on the end of his bed. Unwanted thoughts still clouded his mind. He had removed his Jedi cloak and tossed it over a chair. He boots were placed under the chair, and his tunic lay in the middle of his bedroom door. **

**He finally got up from his position on the end of his bed and walked over to his balcony. He inhaled the salty sea air that Naboo was blessed with. Old Wives Tales said that sea air would help cure anything, but so far it had done very little, if anything, to help him.**

** He started tapping his fingers on the marble balcony railing, but he ceased his tapping when he felt some disturbing presence. He quickly drew his lightsaber and let the green ray of light come free from its prison. **

**Behind him was something he least expected. It had a light shade of pink colored skin, and a traditional Jedi wear on. She was wearing a dark brown cloak with a Jedi tunic and leggings on underneath. He took a closer look and saw that this was a Twi'lek woman standing behind him. She was very young, Anakin observed, around 15 or 16. **

**He recalled everything he knew about Twi'leks. He knew that the women were mostly used as slaved because of their natural grace and their skin pigmentation. She had the natural thick tentacles growing from the base of her head. She was a very beautiful site for eyes to feast upon. **

**But Anakin sensed more than just beauty around her. He felt the evil clouds of the dark side surrounding her. She could sense him observing her aura of evil, and she couldn't help but laugh. **

**"Hello, Anakin Skywalker," She spoke as she carefully placed her hands innocently behind her back. "I have been waiting for a long time to see you." **

**"Stand back, girl!" Anakin yelled. He knew she was trying to pull something. **

**"Girl? Is that all you see Anakin?" The Twi'lek asked. "But this is the girl that will help you meet your doom, Anakin." **

**With that, her hands that were placed behind her back produced two lightsabers. She drew the blade to reveal the black light that had homed inside of them. She then lunged herself at Anakin, twirling her blades skilled and aggressively.**

** Anakin blocked and countered her attacks. She came close to piercing him with her sabers numerous times. He moved the battle inside of his room and off the balcony. He began to tire, and worried that she would finally kill him, since she didn't seem to be tired at all. **

**But suddenly Anakin's rooms door opened and Obi-Wan came in with his light saber drawn and ready for battle. He started swinging his lightsaber at the Twi'lek girl. She fended off both Jedi for a while, and finally Anakin had to pull back because he could barely walk. **

**Obi-Wan jumped in front of Anakin and began fending off both lightsabers on his own. The Twi'lek girl finally let a kick to Obi-Wan's face that sent him flying to the floor. But Obi-Wan came prepared for battle everywhere he went, so when she came down for the deathblow, he whipped out a small pen-like object and fired it. From the small, silver object came a needle that pierced into the Twi'lek girl's leg and ejected a substance into her blood stream. **

**She looked at Obi-Wan with dazed eyes and fell to the floor unconscious, her lightsaber deactivated as her grip loosened around them. Obi-Wan then turned and kneeled down to check on Anakin. **

**"Are you all right, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**Anakin lifted his bowed down head to meet his master's eyes. "I failed you, Master!"**

** He then fell to the ground and stopped moving. Exhaustion had taken over Anakin's body. **

** *--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*   
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*   
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------* **

**Obi-Wan had tied the Twi'lek girls wrists together and placed her light sabers on his belt. He had Anakin in his room, recovering from his exhaustion. **

**Obi-Wan waited patiently for the pink girl to awaken from the sleeping dart Obi-Wan had launched in her. When she finally did, she stared at Obi-Wan with her ice-cold blue eyes. They weren't quite as bright and pretty as Anakin's, but they exceeded other shades of blue by a long run.**

**"Let me go!" She screamed, trying to struggle free from her bonds. **

**"Not until you tell me a little information, Twi'lek," Obi Wan announced. **

**"My name is Voola imbecile!" The frustrated Twi'lek screamed. **

**"Who sent you and why?" Obi-Wan asked plainly.**

**"That is quite none of your business, Jedi scum!" She sneered.**

**"Jedi Scum?" Obi-Wan repeated. "Are you a Sith?" **

**"Not quite," she said, still struggling to get free. "My master and I don't like you Jedi like the Sith, but we want nothing more than to kill you. We have no desire for Galaxy Domination." **

**"Who is your mast-," Obi-Wan almost finished. **

**But Voola let out a powerful punch to his face and knocked him to the ground. She then jumped from the bed, and reached down with her bonded wrists for her lightsabers on Obi-Wan's belt. When she got them, she skillfully activated them and broke the bondage and went running for the balcony. Obi-Wan quickly got up and ran after her. **

**She beat him and did a graceful dive off the balcony and towards the water. Obi-Wan wondered if she could have survived the sharp rocks and powerful waves at the bottom of the Naboo Palace... **


	8. Adi and Siri

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 8  
Adi and Siri**

**Obi-Wan had contacted the Jedi council about the attack on Anakin and informed the Queen. They requested for Obi-Wan to report any news, no matter how small. Mace Windu also didn't want to take any chances with the Queen's safety. If the girl could get into the castle that easy, she could also easily get to the Queen. Even though they didn't know if the girl survived her dive off the balcony, there could be others like her.**

** So the council unanimously decided to send a temporary back up Jedi who was thoroughly experienced. Adi Gamllia was the first volunteer to aid Obi-Wan in protecting Janaka and for extra help if this 'Voola' decided to come back. Adi was part of the Jedi Council, and probably one of the most talented in battle techniques. **

**She was able to fight with her lightsaber only using one hand. Adi also could battle perfectly with either hand. Her uncommon talent with fighting and her unlimited knowledge is what awarded her a place in the Jedi Council. **

**But what Obi-Wan remembered most about Adi is Siri Tachi. Siri was Adi's previous Padawan learner who was so advanced she moved up two levels above others her age. She was placed inside the same class level as Obi-Wan. He remembered their close friendship they bore before he was finally chosen by Qui-Gon to be his Padawan. Then Obi-Wan made the mistake by forsaking the Jedi and taking part in the Civil War of Melida and Daan. She then only showed hatred towards him. **

**But when Adi and Siri were ordered to come along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Kegan, she seemed to have learned something important from him. After she let go of her hatred, she allowed her and Obi-Wan to become friends. **

**He then didn't get to see much of Siri after that. But he did manage to get a few glances of her when he and his master visited the Jedi Temple. He watched her excel from a 11 year old tomboy, to a enticing beauty with the best fighting techniques he had ever seen.**

** She was very athletic and concentrated when she fought, but she often was reckless when jumping into impossible battles. But somehow she always barely squeezed her way through. Obi-Wan remembered when he, without a master, returned to the Jedi Temple with young Anakin by his side. More agony was added on to his pain for Quo-Gon when Adi gave him the horrible the news of Siri's fate. She told him that her and Siri had a disagreement and Siri was so enraged that she turned her back on the Jedi and allied herself with a slave trader named Krayn.**

**"Siri...," Obi sighed to himself. "I wish you would never would have done that. You are my only friend left from my childhood, the path you choose will eventually lead you to an ill fate." -He then swore to himself that he would find her. He would 'make' her leave her current position and return to the Jedi. He knew that Adi would forget everything Siri has done and greet her with open arms. **

**Obi-Wan then snapped back to reality. He couldn't let these thoughts cloud his mind. He was a Jedi with an order to discover whom this Twi'lek girls named Voola was and protect the Queen's niece, Janaka. **

**He walked into his room where Anakin lay in his bed. Anakin was still out from exhaustion, and probably disappointment in himself. Obi-Wan was proud of the way he battled, without warning and without recklessness. **

**He had placed his cloak on the near naked Anakin to provide him with as much warmth as he could. Anakin's cheeks were colored an unhealthy red, and all of his visible body had a thin layer of sweat covering it. **

**Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's forehead and wasn't to suprised to find that Anakin had a fever. Obi-Wan walked to a communication link on his room's wall and asked for a healer. **

**"Master Jedi, what can I do for you?" The female healer on the other end asked. **

**"My apprentice has come down with a fever, I need a check-up to make sure that nothing serious has developed," he replied with a weak smile. **

**"Yes, Master Jedi," she replied. "I myself will come to assist your Padawan." **

**With the small conversation done, the connection was closed and Obi-Wan sat on the end of the bed. He contacted the bond that all Jedi Knights' and their Padawan's possessed. When he reached it he began to concentrate on what Anakin was feeling. He was suprised to the amount of cold Anakin was feeling. He quickly closed the bond because of the intense cold. He looked down at Anakin and wondered why he wasn't shivering. He reached under the cloak and touched Anakin's arm. **

**Anakin was freezing! His arm was colder than anything that Obi-Wan had experienced. Anakin's arm slowly move closer to Obi-Wan, most likely attracted to the heat Obi-Wan radiated. Obi-Wan then crawled closer to his apprentice and placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders, checking for the same intense coldness.**

** Anakin once again pushed upwards towards the warmth of his master, unconsciously attracted to the heat. Obi-Wan quickly searched the room for extra blankets and found only two. He threw them over the freezing Anakin and sat next to him on the bed. He cradled the young boy in his arms in hope to warm him. **

**Minutes later the room entrance opened and the healer walked in. She was suprised by the site of the Jedi Knight holding his Padawan so closely. She also noticed the amount of blankets and knew that there was more than what appeared. **

**-She quickly walked over, a bag of tools on her shoulder. Obi-Wan rose from his position over Anakin and let the healer do her job...   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*   
Just for everyone's input, so far I have only created two characters, Voola & Janaka. Queen Jamillia was the Queen in epsiode two, Siri was a real girl that grew up with Obi-Wan and everything I said about her was true, Adi is the cool looking black woman on the Jedi Council in episode 1 and everything I said about her was true. All my info was gathered from StarWars.com and TheForce.com's encyclopedia (which is AWSOME!!!)**


	9. Adi Gamllia

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 9  
Adi Gamllia**

**The healer was checking Anakin thoroughly... and worrily. She couldn't seem to find what was causing him the intense cold that flowed through him. **

**She gave Anakin a shot for his fever and properly bandaged it. She turned to Obi-Wan and gave him a confused look.**

** "He is very tired and is resting well for it," she said. "But I can't seem to find out why he is so cold. My only explanation is that it is something inside of his head that is bothering him. Just try your best to keep him warm and he'll be alright though." **

**"Thank you very much," Obi-Wan said, being polite as he always was. "Will you be able to come back tomorrow for another check-up?" **

**"Of course, Master Jedi," the healer said. "How is tomorrow morning?" **

**"That is fine with me," Obi-Wan said. "Hopefully he'll be in his own room by then, so try there first." **

**The healer nodded her head and exited the room, leaving Obi-Wan once again alone with the young Jedi in training. He returned to his position on his bed and once again cradled the young boy in his arms for warmth. Anakin was like his son, so it pained him to see Anakin with such an illness. He moved his large hands over the Padawan's back, arms, and chest to quicken the warming process. **

**Obi-Wan eventually made himself comfortable on his bed and drifted off into a fast sleep. Hours must have passed until he was wakening up by his room entrance opening. His Jedi senses made his normal human senses more than double effective. **

**Inside walked the young woman, Janaka. She looked suprised and hurt to see Anakin heavily covered and red in the face. **

**"What happened?" She said, running up to Obi-Wan. "Is he going to be alright, Master Jedi?" **

**"He is going to be fine, young one," Obi-Wan said. "He is suffering from a bit of exhaustion. He'll be walking around in no time." **

**"Can I do anything to help you, Master Jedi?" Janaka said, concerned and a bit thrown over. -"No, he just needs rest and 'peace'," Obi-Wan said a bit harshly. **

**"Then I will take my leave," she said, lowering her head in shame and leaving. **

**'That was interesting,' Obi-Wan said in his mind. **

**_//You could get a girlfriend if you would wake up, Anakin//_ Obi-Wan said through their bond with a laugh. **

**Almost as soon as Janaka left the room, another form entered the room. It was a tall cloaked figure with the traditional Jedi uniform on. It lifted its arms up and removed the cloak from its head to reveal a headdress of tentacles and a beautifully painted face to give her an exotic look. It was Obi-Wan's past friend, Adi Gamllia. **

**"Greetings, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said taking a look at Anakin. "I see your padawan isn't to excited to see me." **

**Obi-Wan gently placed his apprentice comfortably on his bed and walked up to the Jedi Master. Adi greeted Obi-Wan with warm eyes, but then gave him a sad look when she seemed to look closer at him. **

**"I see your thoughts dwell on Siri, Obi-Wan," Adi said, trying to take a deeper look. "She is lost to us, Obi-Wan. I can only hope that she will see the light before she is engulfed by the dark side." **

**"She could have been a legend if she would have stayed," Obi-Wan said lowering his head. "She is my only childhood friend left alive, Adi." **

**"I took great pride in her abilities," Adi said. "I am sorry that our disagreement went so far as to make her leave the Jedi. Maybe ... if the Force wills it, our paths shall cross again." -"Yes, that would be an honor Adi," was the only way Obi-Wan could reply. **

**But if either of them would have known the Force's will, they would know that Siri would come and visit them, explaining why memories of her is spontaneously coming into their thoughts. But whether she comes in peace or vengeance is still unknown...   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*   
Since FanFiction.net is going through technical difficulties, I'm writing chapters and not uploading them, explaining why their might are quite a few chapters added when the site is back up! I have great plans for future characters. And the REAL awesome bounty hunter he shall remain anonymous right now, will also make an appearance. Oh, and no Janaka and Anakin romance. REVIEW!!!**


	10. Solution?

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 10  
Solution?**

**Adi and Obi-Wan spent many hours discussing new precautions and other details to keeping Queen Jamillia's niece safe. They had walked into Ankain's room so not to disturb Anakin while he was resting in Obi-Wan's room.**

** Anakin had actually wakened from his long slumber soon after they left the room. He didn't have the strength to move immediately, but he recovered energy fast. While he gained his energy his thoughts spread over the battle that took place in his room with the Twi'lek girl. How she fought, how she seemed clam the entire time... how he failed to defeat her. **

**Anakin then sat up, with much difficulty, but with much will at the same time. He stood up, holding the heavy blankets over his cold body, and stumbled his way to the balcony door that was in Obi-Wan's room. He felt the salty and slightly humid air push against his face once the door opened. **

**He walked up to one of the long white chairs that were placed on the balcony and literally fell into it. Anakin then adjusted the blankets around him to keep himself warm and propped his feet on the long front of the chair. **

**Anakin then blankly stared into Naboo's endless sea. He peacefully watched the waves roll in and out, splashing against the strong Naboo rocks which hadn't eroded for centuries. So unchanged... but happy... **

**Ankain desired change more than anything. He wanted something to change in his mind to clear his thoughts... thoughts of Padme, thoughts of his mother... thoughts of failure.**

** How could he solve this problem? How could he rid his mind of these thoughts? How? Anakin was willing to do anything... even if he should sacrifice his own life... **

**Anakin then stood from his seat on the balcony and walked to the marble railing. He looked down at the sharp rocks below. Those rocks bore many things. They had also remained unchanged for a long time, and hold many peaceful memories that would never be told. But they also held the key to give Anakin the peace of mind that he desired... the only thing he could think of to clears his mind of all his painful thoughts... death. **

**Anakin dropped the blankets he had wrapped around him and through one leg over the balcony. He then threw the other leg over and just sat there, one false move could let him fall. He was to weak to catch the railing and pull himself back up. He was near the end. **

**He started shivering from the ocean breeze that swept over him. He had only leggings on, not enough to keep him warm anywhere. He could barely feel his hands anymore, and his feet were coming close to complete numbness also. The cold was so intense that it clouded his mind. He couldn't think right, he couldn't come to conclusions. Should he jump? Or should he suffer?**

** "Anakin!" A voice screamed. "Don't do it!" **

**Anakin turned to see his Master racing towards him. Anakin then began to cry... he was so confused right now. He didn't know what to think, or what to do, and it was so cold...**

** "I must, Master!" Anakin said, giving a salty tear passage to his mouth. "It's the only way, master! You must understand!" **

**"No!" Obi-Wan said reaching for his apprentice. "Let me help you, I can help you with anything you need." **

**Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's freezing shoulders. Anakin shuddered at their body temperature difference and leaned backwards. Obi-Wan caught his apprentice and placed one arm under his head and the other under his knees. He then carried Anakin to his room and placed him on his own bed. **

**Adi was still on the balcony in Anakin's room. Adi and Obi-Wan were deeply discussing a topic and he suddenly ran towards his room. She looked at the half naked boy that Obi-Wan carried in his arms. She walked up to Anakin and used the force to pry into his mind as Obi-Wan went to retrieve the blankets from off his balcony. Tears were dripping endlessly from the young boy's eyes. Adi used much of her strength to discover what was going on in the boy's head, but found only coldness.**

** Obi-Wan returned with the blankets and covered his apprentice with them, tucking him in tightly.**

** "What has happened, Obi-Wan?" Adi asked. **

**"We must seal his balcony door," Obi-Wan replied. "He tried to commit suicide... I don't know why though." **

**"This is horrible news," Adi replied, sitting on the end of Anakin's bed. "Do you have any suspicions." **

**"Actually, I believe stress is the reason, Adi." **

**"How so, Obi-Wan?" She asked, very curious. **

**"His dreams were filled of his mother who is still a slave on Tatooine," Obi-Wan replied, walking over to the balcony and using the keypad on the wall to password protect it. "And I believe that when he failed to defeat the Twi'lek that attacked here he is losing faith in himself." **

**"Yes, the rate of low esteem in apprentices is rising," Adi replied. "They are setting their standards to high for themselves." **

**"I will leave you to try and discuss this problem with your padawan," Adi said standing and walking to the door. "I will go and discuss some of our new security precautions to Queen Jamillia." -"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Anakin's bed. "Adi... thank you."**

** "Your most welcome," she said and left the room.**

** Obi-Wan then pulled his hands up to face and clasped them together. Anakin's eyes fluttered and opened, he then gave his master a empty stare. **

**"I am sorry, Master," Anakin said. "I will understand if you want to rid me as your Padawan learner." **

**Anakin then fell into yet another deep sleep. Obi-Wan took the boys freezing hand into his and wrapped both hands around it. Fighting back the tears of sorrow, which came to the thought of losing his closest friend... his son. **

**"I would never give you up for anything, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I can't imagine my life without you along side me."**

** Obi-Wan then let out a sorrow filled choke when he said, "Don't ever think that I don't love you, Anakin..."   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*   
READ MY LIPS... ummm... i mean... my TEXT... uhhh... yeah... anyway! READ MY TEXT WHEN I SAY "NO" SLASH!!! "NO" YAOI!!! "NO" SHOUNEN AI!!! It's a father son relationship... sorta!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	11. Trouble Returns

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 11  
Trouble Returns**

**Obi-Wan had fallen asleep with his Padawan's hand still clasped in his. His head lay in the outskirts of thick blankets that still covered the under heated Jedi apprentice. Anakin was still cold as ever, yet through the Master and Padawan bond, he was warm again. **

**Obi-Wan woke with fluttery eyes, which were swollen at the base. He released Anakin's hand and tuck it close to the boys body. He then rubbed his eyes and pushed the swellings down until they were no longer visible. **

**He walked out into the side hall where he, Anakin, and Janakin had their rooms. He searched the force for Adi's presence and found her in Janaka's room. He then walked up to the guard and the guard gave him entrance into Janaka's chamber. **

**Adi was sitting on one of the two couches, feet curled under her meditating. On the other couch Janaka lie sleeping, dreaming pleasant dreams that were long missed by her. Adi adjusted a little bit and opened her eyes. **

**"Something is coming, Obi-Wan," she spoke. "Ready yourself." **

**"I don't sense anything," Obi-Wan said a bit confused. "What is it that you can sense?" **

**"It is not just the Force telling me," Adi said standing and nearing her hand to her lightsaber. "It is time for the Twi'lek to return for her prize."**

** Seconds after she finished her sentence, the sound of breaking glass filled the room and Adi's green lightsaber was activated and swiftly swing to her side, knocking a small dart to the ground. **

**"She's here!" Adi said, contacting the force to try and find her. **

**Janaka started to wake because of the entire racket that had started. She look around confused, bewildered at the sudden happenings and commotion. But a pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up from her position on the couch.**

**"Help!" Janaka screamed at the top of her lungs. **

**Obi-Wan and Adi turned from the window to see the pink skinned Voola positioned with her lightsaber at Janaka's throat. Adi could see a neatly cut hole were the Twi'lek had gained entrance, and probably how she planned to escape. But the wise Adi was prepared for this particular move. **

**"Nice to see you again, Jedi Knight Kenobi," Voola said in her naturally seductive Twi'lek voice. "I've got what I came for." **

**"Release her now, and we will let you go!" Obi-Wan screamed. "If you refuse you will die." **

**"I don't think you have any right to tell me what to do in the current situation," Voola said laughing, reminding them that she was the one with a royal family member in her arms.**

** Adi then threw her hand out in front of her and a thicker, less easily broken material layered itself over the large window that Voola had gained her entrance from. **

**Voola started panicking. "Let me go before I kill the girl!"**

** Adi just simply laughed. "Actually, what you are holding right now is a decoy." **

**"Your just trying to tell me that so I will release her," Voola calmly said. **

**"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Adi said, glancing at Janaka's bedroom door. "You can come out now!" **

**The door opened and two guards walked out with the REAL Janaka standing in between them.**

**"Now will you answer a few questions?" Adi asked. "Then we won't have a use for you and set you free, as long as your promise not to come back." **

**"How can I trust you?" Voola screamed. Very frustrated and frightened. **

**"Do you have a choice?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**"What do you want to know?" Voola sighed, still holding the decoy as her shield. The decoy was almost to tears because of all the sudden happenings and her near death experience. **

**"Who is your master?" Obi-Wan asked, but something told him he didn't want to know...**


	12. The Ocean Calls

***_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Visions of Hope **

**By: Flame **

**E-mail: Vileplume3000@hotmail.com **

**AIM: KingRyken **

**Summary: This story is an adventure that Anakin gets caught in, along with his Master Obi-Wan that takes place in the ten years that remained a mystery to all. It has its adventurous and angsty moments. R/R (Incomplete) This WILL be a long one!**

**Authors Notes: I know some things aren't exactly as the movie is and everything, but your gonna have to trust me when I say that nothing major is going to be changed!   
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-* **

**Chapter 12  
The Oceans Call**

**"I cannot tell you who my master is," Voola said. "If I do, I will surely never be able to complete my training." **

**"Tell us now, or we will have to send you to the Jedi counsel immediatly," Obi-Wan said coldlly, knowing that the Jedi Council showed no mercy towards those who opposed the Jedi. **

**"I can't," Voola answered again.**

**"I have another question for you before we send you to the council, young one," Adi suddenly asked. "How did this window break, yet you enter from the other side of the room?" **

**"The same thing thats going to bring me escape!" Voola said, loudly and threw the decoy at Obi-Wan. **

**She then ran across the room, jumped, and swung her black lightsaber at Adi. Adi parried the blow and let loose one of her own. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan caught the decoy and placed her behind his back for protection.**

** Adi and Voola continued to battle, Adi slowly backing Voola up towards the window. When they reached the window Voola jumped on the small windowseat and broke the reast of the window wither her foot, continuing to block Adi's swings. Quickly after the window was completely broken, a small speeder appeared with a cloaked figure driving. The top of the speeder slid down and the cloak figure started to scream at Voola. **

**"Quickly, apprentice! Jump!" It yelled, in a obviously feminine voice.**

**Voola replied by doing a backflip and landing in the passengers seat. The cover qiuckly slid down and the speeder sped off into the horizon. The guards quickly ran to the window and fired their blasters, but the speeder was to far away, and the shields where to powerful to begin with. **

**"We let her escape!" Obi-Wan announced furiously. -"At least no one was hurt," Adi said calmly, sheathing her saber. "I'll report this to the Queen, security will be increased for her niece." **

**"What can I do, Adi?" Obi-Wan asked, trying not to let her do all the work.**

**"You can spend more time reasoning with your Padawan, Obi-Wan," Adi said, stopping and turning to him. "You can help him out of this mess." **

**"But... I don't want you to do everything, Adi," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Your only here for back-up, this originaly wasnt your mission to deal with." **

**"But we can't just leave him like this," Adi replied. "Your the only one who can get through to him. Believe me when I say there is not many other feelings that feel as bad as loosing your Padawan." **

**With that said and done, Adi left the room while Janaka and her guards followed. Obi-Wan let out a sigh and followed them out of the room and headed a little down the hall to sit with Anakin.**

** Obi-Wan walked into the room to see Anakin sitting in front of the large window that led to the balcony. Obi-Wan remembered that he had sealed the window to keep Anakin from doing anything dangerous like he had done before. Anakin sat with the sheets wrapped around his body, just silently staring out the window and into the ocean. **

**"Anakin...," Obi-Wan called, but Anakin gave no sign of hearing this. **

**Obi-Wan slowly walked around the bed and up to the silent boy, still silent. He then joined Anakin, sitting next to him and looking at Anakin's face. After no response or sign of noticing his Master, Obi-Wan then looked out the window also. **

**The sky was a mix of pink, gold, and purple. The ocean waves rolled in and out, exactly how they were doing since the planet existed, and would probably conitnue to do so after he died. **

**"It's calling me, Master," Anakin said, not changing his focus, but breaking the silence.**

**"What?" Obi-Wan asked. "Explain it to me, Anakin." **

**"It's telling me to join it, Master," Anakin replied. "It tells me that I can find peace with it." **

**"Who is 'it'?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**"The water, Master," Anakin said. "She wants me to join her." **

**"How do you know, Anakin," was the next question. "Did the water tell you?"**

**"No, master," Anakin answered. "The Force did." **

**Silence filled the room again. Obi-Wan scooted over closer to Anakin, and put an arm around his back.**

**"Do you want to join it?" Obi-Wan asked. **

**"Yes," Anakin replied, lowering his head. "Maybe she can heal my dreams." **

**"Dreams will pass in time, Anakin," Obi-Wan said forecfully. "You must understand!" **

**"How do you know, Master?" Anakin said, raising his head and giving his Master a dark look. **

**"I would know Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly. "I have been in your shoes not to long ago." **

**"You don't have to lie to me, Master," Anakin told him, and turned his head to face the ocean again. "Please... just let me join her." **

**"Qui-Gon...," Obi-Wan whispered. -"What?" Anakin said, turning his head to Obi-Wan. "What of him, Master?" **

**"My nightmares," Obi-Wan replied. "They came when Qui-Gon died." **

**Anakin then shamefully looked down again. Why didn't he guess? Of course Obi-Wan would have suffered from Qui-Gon's death! Qui-Gon was like his father... like Obi-Wan was to him... **

**Anakin then raised his head again, trying to find a way to apologize to his Master... but the words never formed. Instead he let loose of his blanket and wrapped his arms around his Master, giving his a appoligetic hug. Obi-Wan returned it to his 'son' and for a while, everything seemed to be better...  
*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*   
Nope, it isnt Siri!!! I just like to mislead people like that ! Any-who! I told you who it was a couple of chapters back, you probably just werent paying attention! ;)**


End file.
